Muggles intoxicados y su concepto de género
by Anacronico
Summary: Es una maña tranquila y agradable. Draco Malfoy pretende visitar a Harry Potter pero se topa con una extraña situación. Gasificado T por groserías abundantes.


**NOTA: **Cuando era niño vi un sketch cómico en la tv. Era típica comedia barata y sin sentido, pero, aunque no me acuerdo casi nada del programa, excepto que era americano, me acuerdo que me reí muchísimo. Hago un fic inspirado en ese recuerdo. Gracias por leer mi fic.

**ENCUENTRO CERCANO CON MUGGLES INTOXICADOS Y SU CONCEPTO DE GÉNERO**

Era una mañana hermosa en Privet Drive, donde las aves cantaban y el sol brillaba amablemente. El aire era diáfano y la brisa soplaba suavemente. Nubes de algodón flotaban por el cielo apacible y la vida parecía amable.

Todo rimaba.

Un auto rojo cruzaba las calles, incluso para quienes no sabían nada de autos era obvio que aquel Lamborghini Murciélago era un vehículo bastante caro. Su conductor, Draco Malfoy, sonreía ante el uso de aquel armatoste. Generalmente él hubiera estado en contra de una indignidad semejante como la de usar cualquier cosa que venga de muggles pero no tenía opción, así que si tenía que soportar aquella situación al menos lo haría con algo de estilo.

Ya se acercaba a su destino. Una visita a Potter, unas palabras por la guerra que había concluido e irse. Podía hacerlo sin perder su anacrónica vanidad familiar. Y al llegar a su destino dio un giro rápido haciendo que los neumáticos chillasen contra el asfalto para quedar justamente estacionado frente a la casa de San Potter.

Al llegar se topó con un espectáculo inesperado. Eran cinco muchachos sentados en las escaleras del pórtico de la casa en actitud contemplativa. Era Dudley y sus amigos, Piers que miraba nervioso hacia diferentes direcciones, Dennis que parecía reír, Malcolm que comía unas botanas de una grasienta bolsa como si se le fueran a escapar y Gordon que no pintaba ni despintaba en esa situación. Dudley se apoyaba en una maceta vacía y volteada que le servía de respaldar. Los miró. Lo miraron.

- Vi…Vi…Viejo – dijo Piers – es… es… ¿Qué?... ¿eh? ¿Quién?

Draco había escuchado algo de unos familiares de Harry así que supuso que eran ellos. "Muggles" pensó disgustado, pero en fin, no había venido a disgustarse, sino a hablar con el estúpido Potter.

Se acercó a ellos con paso altanero. Finalmente Draco Malfoy se paró frente a ellos. No esperó que ellos apreciaran el honor de su visita.

- Y pues – dijo Malcolm finalmente – Es una chica.

- Jejejejejejejejejeje – se rio Dennis.

Dudley expresó lo que pensaba con toda la capacidad mental que poseía en ese momento:

- Mmmh.

Lo dijo en un tono monótono que no parecía significar nada.

- Disculpen caballeros… o caballos sería mejor… ¿Aquí vive Harry Potter?

- Y pues nos da insultos irónicos – dijo Malcom de nuevo - …como una chica.

- Mmmh

- Jejejejejejejejejeje

Draco alzó una ceja y miró al fulano con una mirada asesina.

- Discúlpame, cavernícola con retraso mental ¿Me estás diciendo algo?

- Y nos llama cavernícolas retrasados… Como una chica.

Lo dijo con seriedad y simpleza. Malfoy pensó que todos los muggles eran igual de estúpidos.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?

- Y no entiende cuando alguien le dice algo- intervino Gordon-…Cómo una chica.

Ahora quedaba claro, eso era un insulto.

- ¡Escúchame, grandísimo animal grasiento! ¡Sólo dime si vive Harry Potter o no!

- Y busca a tu primo Harry, Dudley… como esas chicas que buscaban a tu primo Harry.

- Hmmm.

- ¡No soy una chica, imbecil!

- Y se cree que es inteligente… como una chica

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me vuelves a decir que soy una chica y…!

- Y pues insulta a mi madre… como una chica.

Draco apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en su palma.

- ¡Bolas de imberbes! ¡Cretinos con Síndrome de Down! ¡¿Qué tienen en lugar de materia gris para quedar tan estúpidos?

- Jejejejejejejejejeje

- Y usa palabras complicadas para sonar más inteligente… como una chica.

- ¡Grandísimo animal de mierda! ¡Cierra el pico!

- Pues quiere ser la única que habla… como una chica.

- ¡Escúchame pendejo! ¡Más vale que cierres el pico si no quieres que te devuelva a tu puta madre en una bolsa plástica!

- Mmmh.

- Y me amenaza de muerte…como…

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CIERRA LA JODIDA BOCA!

Los cinco observaron a Malfoy extrañados.

- Pues nos interrumpe cuando hablamos… Como una chica.

- Jejejejejejejejeje.

- ¡No soy una chica!

- Viejo… vi…vieja… viejo ¿entonces por qué usas ese vestido?

- ¡ES UNA TÚNICA!

Los cinco abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- Y pues, le pone nombre raro a su ropa… como una chica.

Draco trató de contenerse pero fue inútil.

- ¡VOLDEMORT NO ESTABA TAN EQUIVOCADO! ¡USTEDES LOS MUGGLES SON LA PEOR BASURA QUE HABITA NUESTRO PLANETA! ¡TIENEN SUERTE QUE EL MINISTERIO ME QUITÓ LA VARITA DE OTRA MANERA YA HUBIERA LANZADO TODAS LAS MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLE DEL MUNDO! ¡YA SUFICIENTE TENGO CON EL MINISTERIO VIGILÁNDOME COMO UN VULGAR DELICUENTE COMO PARA SOPORTAR A PENDEJOS COMO USTEDES! ¡SOY DRACO MALFOY, HEREDERO DE LA FAMILIA MALFOY, LA MÁS PURA DE TODAS LAS FAMILIAS DE INGLATERRA! ¡USTEDES NO SON MÁS QUE ESCORIA!

- Mmmh.

- Y nos cuenta el rollo de su vida…como si nos importara…como una chica.

- Hijos de puta ¡Se acabó! ¡A la mierda con Potter! ¡A la mierda ustedes! ¡Me largo!

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su auto pero no todavía pudo escuchar a Gordon.

- Y está enojada… debe estar debe estar en sus días difíciles… como una chica.

El auto hizo un chirrido con sus neumáticos y derribó unos botes de basura antes de salir a la calle a toda velocidad.

- Y conduce del carajo… como una chica.

Todos siguieron con la mirada el auto que avanzaba furioso por la calle.

- Y pues nos hace gestos obscenos con la mano… como una chica.

El auto se perdió en la distancia mientras los cinco miraban pensativos la dirección por donde se había ido.

Finalmente Piers se atrevió a hablar.

- Viejo… ¡Esa era una chica!

Dudley descruzó los brazos, vio el cielo azul y las nubes pasar y sacó una conclusión importante dada las circunstancias por las que pasaron.

- No lo sé… Pero si era una chica estaba bien fea… era muy poco femenina - los demás asintieron solemnemente - ¿Otra ronda?

- Viejo…claro.

Dudley agarró la maceta volcada y la movió a un lado dejando al descubierto las dos pipas, la bolsa y el encendedor que los aguardaba.

La mañana era bella y tranquile, el aire era puro, los pájaros cantaban alegres y la calle estaba despejada. Y mientras el humo de la marihuana subía al cielo los chicos iban perdiendo el recuerdo de la chica, o chico, o lo que sea, que vino a visitarlos.

Dennis reía, Gordon quedaba callado y pensativo, Malcom comía sus bocadillos, Piers hablaba y hablaba nerviosamente y Dudley pensaba en Hitler… por alguna razón.

Luego de cierto tiempo advirtieron que por la calle alguien se aproximaba. Las pipas volvieron a quedar debajo de la maceta que fue volteada prontamente

El rugir de la motocicleta llegó hasta delante de ellos para luego dar un giro, más rápido y más cerrado que lo que un auto sería capaz, hasta quedar frente a ellos. Quien la conducía se bajó luego de bajar el fierro que mantendría la motocicleta de pie. De un jalón se sacó el casco dejando caer una mata desordenada de cabellos rojos.

Ginny Weasley se acercó a la casa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Vi…Vi…vie… viejo – dijo Piers – es… es… ¿Qué?

Cuando finalmente Ginny se plantó frente a ellos, fue Gordon el único que se decidió a hablar.

- Pues… Es un chico.

Dudley dijo todo lo que alguien podría decir en ese momento:

- Mmmh.

Y aún así, era una bella mañana en Privet Drive.

**(16 de junio del 2012)**

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, adiós.


End file.
